memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection – Volume One
Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection – Volume One ist die erste Veröffentlichung in einer neuen Reihe von CDs mit der Musik aus Episoden von . Eine exklusive Vorabveröffentlichung findet auf der Messe Comic Con am 19. Juli 2011 statt. Das Album ist ab 2. August 2011 im freien Handel erhältlich. Es ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Dennis McCarthy 1. Star Trek: The Next Generation Main Title (3rd Season) Narration: Patrick Stewart (1:49) Music by Alexander Courage and Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Debuted September 25, 1989. Airdates varied in local markets, due to syndication. HAVEN #105 2. Haven M11* / Harpies M12 / Gifts M13 (2:06) 3. Starship M14* / Lost Love M15 / Wyatt & Troi M16 / Mom Arrives M17 (3:26) 4. In Practice M21 / Tradition M22 / Cuestosity M23 (Not Used) / Mental Flame M24* / Leper Colony M25 (4:44) 5. Petty M37 (0:54) 6. Desert Panorama M41 / Proposal M42 / Tractor Beam M43 (2:51) 7. Ariana M51* / Plan to Die M52 / Preparation M53 / Alien Vessel M54 / Departure M55 / Next Adventure M56* (7:54) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded October 1, 1987, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: November 30, 1987 Hide and Q #111 8. Miracle Worker M51 / Lights Out M51A / Time Lapse M52* (5:24) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded November 16, 1987, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: November 23, 1987 The Big Goodbye #113 9. (You Came Along From) Out of Nowhere M53 / M12 (3:24) Composed by John Green and Edward Heyman, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Published by Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). Additional Orchestrations by James Hill. Recorded December 10, 1987, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: January 11, 1988 Conspiracy #125 10. Worf Down M51 / Invader M52 / Dinner Treats M53 / Retching Remmick M54* / Recovery M55 / Cliff Hanger M56 (7:44) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded April 29, 1988, at Universal Studios Scoring Stage, Universal City, California. • Original airdate: May 9, 1988 The Child #127 11. Rendezvous M11 / Liaison M12 (2:15) 12. Aucdet IX M21 / Containment Out M22 / The Birth M23B / Growth Spurt M24 (5:11) Recorded November 10, 1988, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: November 21, 1988 Elementary, Dear Data #129 13. Stardate M11* / Holmes’s Pipe M12A / Holmes’s Pipe 2 M12 (0:54) 14. Denouement M14 / The Challenge M15 (0:57) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded November 28, 1988, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: December 5, 1988 Time Squared #139 15. P-2 Arises M51 / Hall Twins M52 / P-2 Dies M53 / Escape M54 / No Repeat M55* (6:08) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded March 22, 1989, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: April 3, 1989 The Survivors #151 16. Music Boxer M16 (1:03) 17. Telepathic M41 / Kevin’s Waltz M42 / Unbridged M43 (4:36) 18. Music Box M42 (0:39) Recorded September 29, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: October 9, 1989 Sarek #171 19. Logging M51 / Solution M52 / Mind Meld M53 / Angstosity M54 / Back to Reality M55 / Goodbyes M56 (6:26) Recorded May 4, 1990, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate May 14, 1990 Conundrum #214 20. MacDuff Exposed M51A / Meeting the Girls M52 / Confused M53* (4:40) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded January 24, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: February 17, 1992 All Good Things… #277 / 278 21. Saved Again M103* (2:27) 22. I Have a Gun M104* (0:52) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded May 10, 1994, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: May 23, 1994 23. Star Trek: The Next Generation End Title (3rd Season, Long Version) (1:55) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. Total Time - Disc One: 79:06 Disc Two: Music By Jay Chattaway 1. Star Trek: The Next Generation Main Title (2nd Season) (1:39) Music by Alexander Courage and Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded November 10, 1988, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Debuted November 21, 1988 Remember Me #179 2. Old Friend M11 / Return to Starbase M23 (1:06) 3. The Traveler M51 / Through the Bubble M52 (7:08) Recorded October 10, 1990, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: October 22, 1990 The Host #197 4. Sorry M11 / Jay M17 (3:34) 5. No Pain, No Gain M33 (2:04) 6. Can’t Be Apart M44 (2:18) 7. Surprised M54 / Last Waist Kiss M55 (1:12) Recorded April 30, 1991, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California.• Original airdate: May 13, 1991 Darmok #202 8. Doo Doo Occurs M32 (3:04) 9. Telling a Story M43 / Gone Forever M43A (4:07) 10. Tired of Sitting Around M51A / What’s a Life Worth? M52 (4:55) Recorded September 12, 1991, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: September 30, 1991 Silicon Avatar #204 11. Running for Cover M13 / Someone’s Comin’ M16 (3:25) 12. So, We Finally Meet M52 (3:51) Recorded September 27, 1991, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: October 14, 1991 The Perfect Mate #221 13. Hard to Resist M34 (3:07) 14. I’ve Bonded With You M52 (1:19) Recorded April 9, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: April 27, 1992 I Borg #223 15. The Borg Pick Up Hugh M53 (2:40) Recorded May 4, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: May 11, 1992 The Inner Light #225 16. Lullaby #1 M31 (0:50) 17. Naming Dance #1 M32 Alt B (1:15) 18. The Answer to a Mystery M51 / Lullaby #1A M52 (4:20) Recorded May 21, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: June 1, 1992 Relics #230 19. Scotty’s Bridge M32* (0:40) 20. Captain in Rank Only M51 / Scotty to the Rescue M52 / Mister Good Hands M53 (4:43) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded September 28, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Original airdate: October 12, 1992 Starship Mine #244 21. Greedy Double Crosser M51 / Fight to the Death M52 (6:51) Recorded March 15, 1993, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: March 29, 1993 The Chase #246 22. Message Received M52 (2:50) Recorded April 2, 1993, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: April 26, 1993 Journey’s End #272 23. War or Peace M52 / Wes Goes on His Way M54* (6:08) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded March 21, 1994, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: March 28, 1994 Bonus Tracks: The Inner Light #225 24. Naming Ceremony, Alternate (Not Used) M32A (1:20) 25. Naming Dance, Up-Tempo Version (Not Used) M2 (1:08) Recorded May 21, 1992, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. 26. Star Trek: The Next Generation End Title (3rd Season, Short Version–Alt. Take) (0:48) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. Total Time - Disc Two: 77:17 Disc Three: Guest Composers 1. Star Trek: The Next Generation Main Title (3rd Season) (1:49) Music by Alexander Courage and Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. Code of Honor #104 Music by Fred Steiner 2. Sky and Starship M11* / Meet Lutan M12 / Lutan Impressed M13 (2:43) 3. Bronze Horse M14 / To the Holodeck M15 / Snatch Tasha M16 (1:50) 4. Waiting M21 / Code of Honor II M22 (1:39) 5. Chez Lutan M31 / Lutan’s Honor M32 / The Centerpiece M33 / Yareena Upset M34 / Combat Ready M35 / Hatching a Plan M36 / Code of Honor Again M37 (4:16) 6. Code of Honor M41 (Not Used) / Yareena’s Threat M42 / The Glavin M43 (2:12) 7. Officer’s Log M51 / Competition M52 / Deadly Blow M53 / She Lives M54 / Poor Lutan M55 / Mission Accomplished M56B* (6:39) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded September 11, 1987, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: October 12, 1987 Face of the Enemy #240 Music by Don Davis 8. Troi Delirious M11 (1:35) 9. Ear Trauma M12 / Romulans in Romuland M13 / Troi Trouble M14 (1:29) 10. It’s Huge M21 / Riker Ridiculous M22 (Not Used) / Jean-Luc Benign M23 / Romulan Dissident Mummies M24 / N’Vek Trek M25 (3:32) 11. Clash of the British Titans M31 / Placating Picard M32 / Untitled M33 / Face of the Enemy (Act Out) M34 (3:27) 12. Toreth’s Revenge M41 / N’Vek Nervosa M42 (5:48) 13. Destructed Plan M51 /Another Cruel Hoax M52 / Noble N’Vek Dies for Our Sins M53 (8:15) Recorded January 29, 1993, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: February 8, 1993 The Pegasus #264 Music by John Debney 14. New Orders M11 / Pegasus M12 (0:22) 15. On Impulse M13 /Romulans Appear M14 Alt A / Stand Down M15 / Pressman Plots M16 (2:06) 16. Act In M21 / Scanning the Belt M22 Alt A (3:31) 17. Romulans Depart M31 / Duty Calls M32 / Riker’s Dilemma M33 / Relieved of Command M34 (2:43) 18. The Discovery M41 / Trapped M42 (5:12) 19. Secret Weapon M51 / Federation Cloak M52* / Second Chance M53 (6:57) Alternate Takes 20. New Orders M11 Alt A (0:22) 21. Romulans Appear M14 tk 2 (1:03) 22. Stand Down M15 Alt A tk 2 (0:38) 23. Scanning the Belt M22 tk 3 (3:17) 24. Secret Weapon M51 tk 5 (3:53) *Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Recorded December 17, 1993, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Original airdate: January 10, 1994 Bonus MATERIALS 25. Star Trek: The Next Generation Bumper (1st Season) (0:06) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 1, 1987, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. • Debuted September 28, 1987. 26. Star Trek: The Next Generation Bumper (3rd Season) (0:08) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Debuted September 25, 1989. 27. Theme From Star Trek (TV Series) Polka Version (0:55) 28. Theme From Star Trek (TV Series) Torch Song Version (1:34) Music by Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded June 9, 1989, at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood, California. 29. Star Trek: The Next Generation End Title (3rd Season, Short Version) (0:48) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy Recorded September 18, 1989, at 20th Century Fox Scoring Stage, Los Angeles, California. • Debuted September 25, 1989. Total Time - Disc Three: 79:32 Total Time - All Discs: 3:55:55 en:Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One Kategorie:Soundtrack